The Avengers The Next Generation
by Yes I am using a typewriter
Summary: The Avengers have settled down since the war with Loki, and now they have a new mission... Parenthood. The Avengers will now learn exactly how big an effect they have on there children. Tony/Pepper. Thor/Jane. Steve/OC. Bruce/OC. Clint/Natasha.
1. Chapter 1

_This is an adopted story- My friend Feather Sunset gave me permission to continue her story as she is too busy with her others. The idea is collective with; Feather Sunset, Fluffyhales, ddd732 and myself. I hope you enjoy it._

This story is based around Avengers Assemble the first film and all before it. Any that have been made after that have been ignored in this fan-fiction. Sorry if this offends.

**Preface**

"Tony, your buddies are here." Pepper sighed as she pulled her husband from the basement. Yes you heard right Pepper was stupid enough to agree to marry Tony Stark- after the forth time he asked. The newspapers and magazine tabloids had a field day at that wedding, all the Avengers were present. Tony Stark kissed the single life goodbye forever- there were tears all around.

"Love; they're not my buddy's, they are the Earth Mightiest Heroes; The Avengers- a team of superheroes I happen to be a part of." Tony told her. He had been spending all his time building new suits after destroying the last lot. Not exactly the smartest move on his part but hey.

"Right so why does 'Captain America' have beer?" Pepper air quoted, rolling her eyes.

"Because we're going to watch the game." He smiled and kissed the only woman he had ever loved. The happy couple trekked up the stairs to the living room to find the Avengers sprawled across it as if they lived there.

Well in his defense, Bruce actually did live there. S.H.I.E.L.D had let 'Iron Man' babysit the 'Hulk' with all of Tony's gadgets and the two became good friends so Bruce never actually left and even moved his girlfriend in with him.

Hawkeye sat at the top of the metal stair case. Black Widow was perched on the sofa looking up at her husband. Well, we all knew that was going to happen. It was a small wedding where the bride and the groom tried to kill each other and the best man.

Thor brought his wife, Doctor Jane Foster- Viking woman never took their husbands names- with him. She loved Asgard but took every chance she was given to return to Earth. It was her home planet after all. Thor's mother was very proud of his choice of bride but not so much of his choice of wedding guests. The Avengers, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three caused a lot of trouble. At least the God Of Thunder was smart enough not to have Tony as his best man.

Steve Rogers brought a girl. "Who's this?" Pepper asked.

"Violet." Steve told her as though this was an appropriate answer. Violet looked around in wonder but didn't look scared.

_'I'm sorry sir, Mr America made me let her in.' _Jarvis voice rung through the room.

"That's Captain."

_'See my problem.'_

"Its Okay Jarvis- your girlfriend Rogers?" Tony asked.

Steve asked. "Girlfriend?"

Violet chipped in shaking her head at the Captain. "Yes."

"Well then as long as I haven't left any top secret research out." Bruce moved a folder to sit on. "We're fine."

_'She is clean but no she has no clearance sir.'_

"Just leave it Jarvis." Tony laughed. "Nice to know Rogers it crawling out of _his_ hole, and into-" Pepper slapped the back of his head.

"Sorry about him." It had turned out that Violet owned her grandfathers antique shop and that they met there and fell in love- ect, ect.

"Well now that's over and done with- Clint get down here we have some news." Natasha smiled as Hawkeye swung down from his 'nest'. "We are going to have a baby." She smiled- Clint paled.

"And you're still alive?" Tony asked.

"Shut it."

"Isn't she supposed to kill you after-" Pepper hit him around the head again.

The girls congratulated, the men made more Jokes and Jarvis searched the web for baby clothes. After that first announcement, Baby's began popping up everywhere and the 'mini Avengers' play pen became quite full.

The next to announce was Bruce's girlfriend less than two weeks before little Eagle Romanoff was born- _to hell with Natasha taking Clint's name._ Three months later Violet Rogers announced. Diana Banner and Bucky Rogers were born two mounts apart. Elisabeth was lost in Diana's birth but luckily the little girl grounded the great Hulk and he purely mourned the loss of his love along side worshipping his daughter.

Happiness rained in Asgard when the good Doctor Jane became pregnant with a Demi-God. Goddess Astrid, Princess of Asgard and Lady of Storms was the gem of her peoples eyes. She was destined to rule with the grace and honor that her father rules with and her grandfather did before him. She was truly loved by her people.

Megan Stark arrived soon after and was clearly her fathers daughter from the first time she opened her eyes.

The children were kept together a lot which- despite keeping them busy and entertained- was a bad idea considering that they were the five most troublesome children in the world or even the universe considering Astrid was from Asgard.

Little Eagle was the spiting image of his mother, wild red hair, green eyes. He got his grin of pure mischief from his father; Hawkeye was quite the troublemaker in his youth. Eagle showed the same promise as both his parents before he was even a year old. He was beyond troublesome even from a distance.

Diana had been named after her grandmother and was just as intelligent as her father. She became a Hulk for the first time when she was just six months old. The only thing to ground the mini Hulk was music and the little girl loved to sing. She looked just like her mother, brown hair and large eyes. She was small and slim until she turned into the mini Hulk and began smashing the room apart.

Bucky was small and skinny like his father was before the experiment. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was the most behaved of all the children but that wasn't saying much.

Astrid looked just like her father. Long blond hair and sea green eyes- her eyes turned storm cloud grey when she was angry. The princess was the light of her fathers life and strangely adored by her uncle. She was spoiled by her grandfather, grandmother and parents as a princess should be. However that was only in between lessons for the young Heir.

Little Megan was just as spoiled as her friend and was the princess of the Stark household. Her father worshiped the girl and gave her everything she could want and more. The newspapers and magazines took this girls life more than her fathers. She excelled even quicker than her father. She was a genius in her own right. She hacked Jarvis for the first time when she was less than two years old. He was not happy to say the least.

After discovering the skill set of the infants Agent Coulson director of S.H.I.E.L.D decided to keep the children under close surveillance for the future. They had the prospects of being the next generation of heroes or even great villains. He was most worried about the little goddess who was subjected to the most influence of her Uncle Loki, The God Of Mischief himself.

**So this is only the preface and it will get better I promise but give me your feed back and tell me what you think. **

**Until next time; Tia The Typewriter. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I forgot to put this in the last chapter- stupid me- so here it is now. Disclaimer; I own nothing.**_

_**Now that's out of the way enjoy the story.**_

**Chapter 1**

The Avengers were settling happily into family life. The oldest of the children, Eagle had just celebrated his sixth birthday and Megan was about to celebrate her fifth.

"What you making Meg?" Astrid asked. All the children where in Megan's 'room' by room I mean a collection of rooms with a bedroom, bathroom, game room, cinema room, library- Pepper insisted- and a lab. This lab was where the children were at this moment.

The little girl put the glove on and shot her palm out. A bolt of energy shot the camera out of Bucky hand.

"Oops."

"My mom got me that."

"I can fix it- as soon as I lower the dial on this." Megan began tinkering and Bucky sighed. They were used to each other. Diana was lying on her back on the desk with her headphones on. Eagle was throwing knives at the dartboard- never missing the center.

"I'm board." The boy complained as another hit the center.

"Hey, it beats lessons." Astrid told him.

"Yes, it must be such a chore to be a princess- sucking on a silver spoon and dancing around your castle in a satin night gown."

"I'll have you know my cutlery is solid gold and my sleeping artier is silk." She joked in her most regal voice before sighing and flopping in a very un-princess like fashion onto the couch. "I will admit I'm board too."

"What are our parents doing up there?" Bucky asked.

"Probably top secret stuff, Uncle Agent came over earlier." Megan told them. "Want to see?" Megan pressed a button on her remote and Jarvis was watching a pre-recorded tape of the children. She with a little aid from Diana she hacked around Jarvis and into her fathers study. She tapped into the camera in there and pointed it towards the center of the room.

Agent Coulson was stood at the center of the room surrounded buy holographic pictures. Tony was sat down at his desk. Bruce and Steve were on the sofa. Natasha was on the chair, Clint behind her and Thor was leaning against the wall by the window.

Tony was speaking. "So you telling me the creepy red dude is threatening to destroy the earth again well what else is new-"

_'Sir I believe we are being hacked.' _Jarvis told him.

"What?!" The Avengers all stood.

"Jarvis find them and pull them up on the screen." Tony ordered. Jarvis did just that and the Avengers- the Earth's mightiest heroes were faced with there children- one of whom still wets the bed.

"Megan." Tony sighed at the little girl.

"Hi daddy- I just called to tell you I love you." She blushed and smiled a cute little smile. Her father melted.

"Thank you- I love you too Angel." He smiled and the rest of the room shook there heads at him.

"Astrid?" Thor questioned stepping forward.

"Umm, I love you father." The young goddess tried.

"Now, my child you know very well I am not as weak willed as your uncle, that will not work with me." Tony sat up questioningly.

She fluttered her sea green eyes. "I know father; you _are_ the king of Asgard and as king you are anything but weak. I know I need to grow stronger if I want my rule to be anywhere near as strong and peaceful as yours. I do love you father." She curtsied and smiled. That was when the God of Thunder melted.

"You men are nothing but big softys." Natasha sighed. "Son?"

"I love you Mommy- No, I didn't think that would work. Umm- I just- I- no I got nothing. Sorry mom." He sighed and hung his head.

"See that is how you do it- men." She rolled her eyes.

"Your children are worse than you." Agent Coulson sighed.

"Hi Uncle Agent." The children coursed happily.

"Hello children."

"Megan, how did you get past Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Please(!)." She sighed and dismissed the comment easily. "Do you want to see what Fury is doing with his retirement- he's in Fiji." She smiled.

"Stark?" Coulson questioned.

Tony shrugged looking as shocked as the rest of the room. "Dad- we're board." Bucky told his father.

"So you hacked into a private- top secret- meeting with the director of one of the most powerful organisations in the world because you're board?"

"Yes." Megan nodded.

"Definitely your daughter Stark."

So how was it- terrible; amazing. Tell me. Rate, Review. More chapters coming soon.

Until the next chapter; Tia the typewriter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I would like you all to find out how the children interact with there parents separably to their friends/ 'cousins'. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Budapest**

Eagle was sat in a tree in his garden. He was more like his mother in most ways however like his father the young boy preferred high places and always judged things better from a distance. He was practicing with the bow his father had gotten him for his birthday. His cousin, Megan, gave him some small inventions of hers that made it nearly impossible for the young boy to miss his targets.

He had a pair of glasses that used a similar form of programming that Jarvis uses in Tony Stark's Iron Man suit. Eagle could see far enough to pin a fly to a wall from over a mile away without killing it. The young spy-in-training hadn't missed a target since he came out of dippers. His father was proud.

"Son- it's time for diner." Natasha shouted from the house. The boy stayed where he was. His mother shouted again. "Eagle Romanoff get in this house now!"

The boy used his bow to connect a zip line to the door frame and slid down into the kitchen.

"Eagle." His mother sighed without turning from the cooker. "You better not have dented the brick work."

"Just the wood work momma." He told her using a false Russian accent that always caught his mother out.

She sighed. "You are you're fathers son."

"What has he done this time?" Clint walked in and shared a sly smile with his son- of course his wife missed nothing.

"He dented the woodwork of the door- again. And you are going to fix it- again."

"Natasha." She just smiled and served up the dinner- that woman truly did have an array of talents, cooking being a lesser one but a talent no less. "Thanks son."

"You're welcome so how was your day dad?" Eagle asked still using his fake accent.

"Same as always- top secret stuff. Natasha?"

"Same here." She sighed. "What about you son, how was your day?" This was how they usually spent there meal times the only one really talking was Eagle.

"I was using some of my birthday gifts." He shrugged. "Kind of boring really." But strangely this was how they three liked it- Black Widow and Hawkeye were almost always living with their lives in consent danger. It was nice for them to have a little boring thrown into the mix. Even Eagle knew he would be following in his parents footsteps one day and welcomed the humdrum of family life.

**Stark Towers- Bruce's 'wing'**

Diana stood on the stage that her uncle Tony had built in her room. She sung her little heart out to the audience of teddy's and dolls. And unbeknownst to herself, her father at the door.

Bruce often snuck up on his daughter when she was practicing. She always looked much happier and less closed off when she was singing- Diana reminded Bruce of the little girl's mother. She had tied her hair up and put a dress on with the intention of making herself look older. Bruce thought she looked cute.

The little girl finished her song and took a bow quite out of breath. Bruce applauded and the girl turned surprised. She grinned and through her arms around him as if she hadn't seen her father for days. They had eaten breakfast together less than two hours ago.

"Daddy." She smiled.

"You sing like an angel- princess." He hugged her back. Diana was the only thing that kept the Hulk going- he loved his daughter more than anything in the world.

"You really think so?" The little girl asked.

"Of course I do." He told her and she beamed brighter. "My little pop-star."

She laughed and pulled her father to sit on one of the tiny chairs in her room as she jumped back up to the stage. He was glad his daughter had found something that grounded her so soon in her life. She was so much more controlled than he ever was.

**'Old and New Antiques' Family jewelers since 1932**

Bucky loved working with his parents. Even though he knew he had to be very careful around the jewels and old things. He also knew that one day he would own this shop and had to learn everything he could.

Bucky's favorite job was taking pictures of the newest antique to be brought into the shop so that it could be cataloged. He took the photo of the necklace and handed both to his mother.

"Thanks Son." His mother loved to ruffle his hair and he let her with a roll of his eyes. "Tell your father to wash up for dinner whilst I close up here."

"Okay Ma." Bucky walked with a spring in his step that could almost be mistaken for a skip. He found his way into the small yard at the back of the shop.

Steve Rogers was beating the living hell out of a sand bag that he had tied to a tree. He didn't need to keep himself fit as the injections from the 'experiment' had made sure of that but it was a habit he had gotten into.

Bucky knew nothing about the 'experiment' he just knew that his father was tall and strong. Bucky was none of those things. His mother told him that he just needed to wait and he would grow in time but he didn't really believe her.

"Dad- Ma said you've got to come in now." Bucky told him.

Steve turned to smile at his son. He hadn't believed he would be able to be happy after he had been brought out of the ice but his son here had proved him wrong.

"Aright son." He pulled the sand bag down and put it just behind the door. Steve followed his son up the stairs to the flat above the shop.

Captain America lived in the smallest house out of the Avengers team however Stark had made sure it was in no way unequipped for a superheroes family. Tony had basically kitted out all the Avengers places with gadgets and high-tec toys. They were the most protected houses in the world in more ways than one.

Bucky had all the latest games and things but rarely used them. The Rogers household was quite old fashioned in that way. It was the most normal home out of all in the Avengers team. Bucky Philip Rodgers was just a regular kid with a superhero for a dad.

"Dad will I ever be as strong as you?" Bucky asked quite suddenly.

"I don't know son." Steve turned. Bucky looked exactly like he did before the experiment- he even had asthma. Stark had told him that the serum was passed into Buckys system but the boy was still- well weak. Steve believed that his son would grow up like he did and just stay like that. "Do you want to be?"

"I want to be a superhero, like you."

"Well if not; when your older maybe your uncle Tony can make you a suit. Or maybe your Uncle Clint or Aunt Natasha can teach you."

"Do you think they would- I want to save people and make a difference like you did?"

"Are you telling war story's again?" Violet climbed the stairs into the small living room.

"Not this time, my love." Violet shook her head and went to cook her family their tea.

**On Asgard**

"So grandfather defeated the frost giants for good?" Astrid asked her father.

The God of Thunder placed his hand on his daughters head. "No my child- not for good. They are however, always much more cautious when considering attacking the earth or our home?"

"Shouldn't you destroy them father then we would never be in danger at all?"

"I thought the same in my youth and attacked them myself. It was not the wisest thing I have ever done. Your grandfather caught me and I was banished to earth until my lesson was learnt. There I met your mother so it was not the worst mistake I have ever made." The god sighed. "But I still should have listened to my father. And you my child should listen to yours."

"Grandfather is very wise."

"That he is and you remember this little one." The god smiled at his daughter. "A wise ruler will never go looking for war, but should always be prepared should it come to him... or her."

"Will I be queen one day father?" The young goddess asked.

"Maybe one day- if you listen to what I teach you."

"Will I wield a hammer too father?" The little girl looked up hopefully.

"Umm." The god thought to himself, he looked down at the hope filled face of his daughter and knew he could never deny the little girl of anything. "Follow me my child."

The little girl put her tiny hand in that of her fathers' and followed him through the palace with a wide smile on her face. Thor and Astrid walked through the palace and down to the basement. Thor pulled the little girl past the guards and pushed open a double set of doors. There were many relics in the room; weapons, war spoils, things like that.

The god smiled as Astrid looked around as if she had never seen this room before. In truth she had been in this room many times and heard the stories of many of these relics more than once.

"Here Astrid." The young goddess rushed to her father's side. He stood before a spear mounted on the wall.

It was silver and gold, it had gems along it illustrating a story, Rain and Sun and Snow and Wind. The only things the young goddess could understand on the length of the spear.

"It's beautiful." The young girl gasped.

"This is the _Vear Spyd_." Thor told her. "The spear of storms. It was a birthday gift."

"Whose gift?"

"Yours my child. It was made by the Dwarths on the day you were born to be wielded by you and you alone. When you are in need of it, call and it will be in your hands."

"Vear Spyd?" She said the name wonderingly. It didn't fly into her hand as he fathers hammer did but materialized there instead- it made the young girl jump. "The spear of storms. Is that what it does father, create storms?"

"No my dear- that is what you can do. You can change the weather my child. This will help you focus that power and control it." The girl nodded. "Use it wisely Astrid. You are a strong and intelligent woman- like your mother. You will know what is right should the time come."

The young goddess placed the spear back onto its stand. "I will father. I promise." She told him with truth in her voice. "Would you tell me the stories of you and the Avengers please father?"

The God laughed. "Of course but then we must go to dinner."

**In Megan Starks' Lab**

"Megan have you seen my spare ark... reactor?" Tony sighed as he watched the little girl attach the power source to the small suit. "Megan..."

"No- haven't seen it." She said slowly as she stood in front of the suit a less than innocent expression on her face.

"Megan why are you-"

"I am Iron-Girl." The little girl smiled up at her father.

"Megan this is dangerous."

"Then help me?" She fluttered her eyelids and smiled. "Please Daddy?"

"Promise me you won't do anything dangerous."

"Like telling mom." Both father and daughter laughed.

"What's this?" Tony knelled beside the suit and opened the leg. There were layers of metal on the inside.

"I've made it so it'll grow with me. See Jarvis will measure me every morning with this." She held up her phone and pressed a button- a light beam came out and she scanned her body. The suit shifted but stayed the same size. "And then he will make sure the suit fits- I'll have to make a new one eventually but it should last a few years."

"Wow- it looks like you thought of everything. How did you deal with the icing problem?" Tony wondered.

"Heat censers- if I'm too hot it cools me down and if I'm cold vice versa." Megan explained adjusting the glove.

"You're very cleaver my girl." Tony laughed.

"Thanks Dad. Jarvis?"

_'Yes miss Megan.'_

"Time for the paint; I think."

_'Like Your fathers again?_' he asked.

"No not this time. Have this one; Umm Hot pink and electric blue." The girl decided grinning. She passed her father a pair of goggles and they both covered their eyes.

When the suit was painted the little girl placed a matching bracelet on her arm and smiled up at her father.

"Promise me nothing dangerous or reckless." Tony begged.

"Unless I'm in mortal danger it won't leave my closet." The girl half-promised. Well she was her father's daughter after all.

"Okay- now let's get up for dinner your mother should be home soon."

"Dad why were you looking for the ark-reactor anyway?"

"Oh cr-" Tony held his tong as he fled up the stairs. There was a loud bang and muffled swearing. "Pepper is going to kill me."

Megan giggled as she skipped up the stairs.

_Tia again. So what did you think- tell me. Did you like it, hate it. If there's annoying you want to see i'll see what i can do. There's action in the next chapter- or maybe the one after that. Until next time. Rate, Review (Sorry for begging- i'm pathetic i know- please)._


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank the amazing person who reviewed; my five follows, my favorite and everyone who read my first few chapters. I'm a little swamped with work at the moment but I will update as quickly as I can. So on to the next chapter...**

**Chapter 4**

_'Is that everyone sir?'_ Jarvis asked. Tony looked around the plane.

Natasha and Clint were trying to keep Eagle still- and failing. Diana was putting headphones on her father to try and calm him down- it wasn't the music that was keeping the Hulk calm. Steve and Violet were talking whilst Bucky- who despite being in the process of having an extreme growth spurt remained skinny- was reading a book. Megan was sitting on her mother's lap and showing her the invention that she had made for Astrid.

"That's everyone- Take us to Asgard, Jarvis."

_'Right away sir.'_

The plane flew the group to the middle of the desert just east of where Jane Foster was working when she first met Thor.

It was Astrids' tenth birthday today. A big occasion on Asgard as she was now half way between being a child and an adult in the eyes of the Asgardiuns.

Eagle was a month away from his eleventh birthday. Diana was four mounts from hers. Bucky was five mounts away from his although it looked like he was closer to thirteen. Megan was patiently waiting for her tenth birthday in two mounts time.

Bruce was the first off the plane carrying his daughter on his shoulders. They all stood in the circle. Tony held Megan on his back like a bag pack and Peppers hand. Natasha made her son hold her hand despite his protests whilst her husband held the presents. Bucky held his mother's hand with no such protests.

In a second they were at the- newly constructed- gates of Asgard.

They were met by a guard and escorted into the royal palace of Asgard. It was very rare that the Avengers collected on Asgard. The children and Violet had only been there once- more often than not Thor would bring his wife and daughter to Earth.

The throne room was huge so it seemed practicably empty. Thor was on the throne, his wife beside him and his daughter sat on the floor at his feet. Loki was stood in the corner looking miserable and Thor and Lokis parents were between Thor and Loki.

The Avengers stood and bowed before the king. Thor stood and made sure he didn't kick his daughter as he bowed back.

"My friends." He walked up and the first person he hugged was Tony. All the Avengers and their wives laughed at Tony's face. The children broke away from their parents and ran up to the little goddess.

"Astrid." Megan ran and hugged her friend.

"Hey Megan- hi guys." The goddess smiled.

"What are you wearing?" Eagle laughed. Astrid stood up with a frown. Her long blond hair was braided with pearls. Her neck had pearls wound around it four times and was clasped with a sapphire hanging down by her chest. She had two pearl bracelets on her left wrist and three on her right. Her dress was royal blue and silver. It trailed on the ground behind her.

"Don't- please. I don't what to talk about it." The girl complained.

"You look beautiful my dear." Thor's mother smiled down at her granddaughter.

"Thank you Grandmother." The goddess said sadly.

"Come don't be sad my dear, it is your birthday and all your friends are here. Go have fun before the party starts."

"Okay grandmother." Astrid pulled the bottom of her dress up and pulled Megan out of the throne room by her wrist. The rest of her friends followed. She found her way just down the hall and sighed against the wall.

"Okay what's up?" Bucky questioned.

"I don't want a party- I mean look at me." She held her hands out to show off her dress. "I look like a tailor vomited on me."

"You don't look that bad." Diana told her. "I think you look pretty."

"Nice try Diana." But Astrid couldn't help but laugh.

"You've got a nice place." Bucky looked around- he was just as fascinated with old things like both his parents.

"Thanks." The goddess was beginning to feel better with her friends with her. They found their way up one of the towers. Eagle sat on the window ledge- he could easily fall to his death from his perch but you could see almost all of Asgard from where he sat.

The party started about an hour later and lasted all night. The children laughed and danced, ate and helped Astrid open her presents. The woman chatted and danced with their husbands- until those husbands had too much to drink. It was Asgard so of course there was alcohol- even if it was a ten year olds birthday ball.

Tony Stark, Thor and the worriers three were the most drunk at that party. Tony was so drunk that Thor had to help carry him down to the gates. Astrid's mother decided that she, Thor and Astrid should spend the night on earth as Thor was finding it difficult to walk.

The group stood at the gates- the gate keeper laughed at the state of the men and congratulated Astrid on her birthday. She was carrying her spear- old enough to do so now.

"Oh Pappa you'rr so strorng.." The drunk Iron Man pulled on Thors hair thinking he was Pepper- he was truly that drunk.

The Avengers sung as they walked- or attempted to walk- to the plane.

The group sobered up slightly as Pepper screamed. A group of cars had driven up and men had jumped out. One had grabbed Pepper and was pulling her to the car.

"Jarv-" Before Tony could form a coherent word he was shot with a dart. He fell to the floor. The next to fall was Clint. Thor used the hammer and knocked two of the men down as they grabbed Jane. Bruce growled but before he could fully become the Hulk he fell to the floor also.

"Daddy!" Diana's voice brought the Children back to the present.

Astrid pulled her spear and pointed it at the man who had her mother. Wind rushed around them and pulled both the man and Jane from the ground. They swirled in the dust storm.

Eagle pulled his coat open and started to through knives at the men, he aimed for the chest but they fell to the ground- the men were wearing chest plates- so instead aimed for the legs and arms incapacitating the men. Megan used the bracelet and it became a glove she shot a bolt at the man with her mother. The man shot backwards and fell onto his behind. Two more men proceeded to grab Pepper and shoved her in the car.

In a second Steve was collapsed on the ground. The only child to get hit was the small Hulk. Astrid screamed upwards for help. Lady Sif and Loki appeared. There was more fighting but all too quickly the men were gone- the wives and mothers with them.

**What do you think- good, bad. I would love to know. Even if you tell me its rubbish- I would rather you tell me its good but constructive criticism is always appreciated. Tia the typewriter.**


End file.
